


It's not a victory march

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Giuliano de' Medici deserved better 2k18, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of character's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: I've been here before,I've seen this room and I've walked this floor.You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya.And I've seen your flag on the marble archAnd love is not a victory march,It's a cold and it's a broken HallelujahIn which the blood of the covenant may be thicker than the water of the womb, but they used to share both coven and blood, once.





	It's not a victory march

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, I die like the shameless Gryffindor I am.  
> I own nothing, especially not the Medicis and, sadly, not even one of Matteo Martari's freckles. _But oh, how I wish_.  
> The title comes - quite obviously - from [Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKnxmkOAj88).

A dream: his brother is alive, his blonde hair is soft under his fingers, and Giuliano’s sun-kissed cheeks are tinged with a soft blush. There’s a little cut under his chin that will slowly heal but leave a small scar behind.

No, not a dream then: rather a memory, a winged remembrance flying with dove feathers above Lorenzo’s head, carrying the sound of a choked moan and the ghost of a clever, affectionate touch.

Lorenzo is fumbling with his breeches, young and green as a tender sprout, and Bianca is covering her giggles with her hands, as embarrassed and inexperienced as he is. Only Giuliano is calm, excited but unafraid, because there between his sibling is where he feels safest, surest. It’s where he should always be, the only place where he is in control, because Giuliano understands nothing of the world and everything about Bianca and Lorenzo.

He is the one who laughs at Lorenzo’s helplessness and undoes his trousers. He tugs them down with a resolved pull, curling his lips in a cocky smile that eases Lorenzo’s tension a wee bit.

Bianca inhales sharply, daring a glimpse between Lorenzo’s legs and she flushes.

He probably shouldn’t feel so smug about it, but the flash of excitement on her face makes his heart beat faster and he pulls the ribbon keeping her shift closed. She grins and eyes both Lorenzo and Giuliano, shrugging shyly before parting each hem and letting her undergarment fall from her shoulders. The sight of her pale breasts makes him a little breathless, her nipples as pink as a rose petal and tender-looking.

Giuliano strips of his shirt and throws it somewhere on the floor, now completely naked as he kneels on his bed and leans forward to lay his mouth on Bianca’s collarbone, painting a path of wet kisses down her chest until his lips brush against her nipple and his tongue flicks out to lick it. She shivers at the unexpected sensation and her hand flies to Giuliano’s head, her fingers carding through his blonde hair as she pulls him closer.

“Lorenzo, please,” she begs softly, and he grasps her naked hip and kisses her with an open mouth. The hand that isn’t touching Giuliano caresses the back of Lorenzo’s neck, and her fingers are so different from those of Giuliano: smoother and smaller, cautious where Giuliano is always resolute while also delicate.

She tastes of the wine they drank – that was how they had ended up like this, wasn’t it? With wine and courage and so much affection and love for each other, so much Lorenzo had thought it would fill the world, their house, their bodies whole – and other sweet things: honey and berries and the sugary pastries she eats after dinner when their mother isn’t looking. She tastes of Bianca. She tastes of home.

Giuliano kisses his way back up to her and steals her mouth from Lorenzo. His hand moves to Lorenzo’s shoulder blades and from there it caresses him down his spine until the small of his back, and then a little lower where it cups his cheek, pulling Lorenzo closer to his body.

Lorenzo sighs and lets his mouth fall to Giuliano’s shoulder, kissing and sucking until a round little bruise colours his pale skin.

They lay Bianca down among the pillows and as she and Giuliano keep kissing, Lorenzo crouches between her thighs. He has always been curious about this, the idea of kissing a woman between her legs as if it were her mouth, and he experimentally parts her labia with one attentive finger, studying her wet tenderness, the slick warmth.

Bianca moans lazily at first, but she immediately gasps as Lorenzo teases the little nub at the centre of her sex with his fingertip.

Lorenzo catches Giuliano’s eyes as he raises his gaze to check on Bianca. “Do you like this?”

She nods breathlessly. “Please, don’t stop.”

He grins. “I wasn’t going to.”

He hears Giuliano’s amused chuckle only distractedly. Lorenzo is dimly aware of his brother taking Bianca’s hand and showing her how to touch him. Giuliano is moaning heated encouragements when Lorenzo finally kisses her on her folds, and his tongue darts out to lick her carefully between her inner labia, tasting her slowly.

Bianca gasps and her hips jerk upwards, meeting his mouth with a feverish plea. She urges him to keep on going, to be rougher, and her hands fist into his curls, pulling at his hair when he obliges her and sucks and kisses driven only by her blind whimpers.

He feels the mattress shift and then Giuliano’s hands are on his hips, followed by his mouth, and he is trailing wet kisses and soft caresses along Lorenzo’s body.

Bianca’s taste envelopes his tongue, her thighs keeping his head firmly planted between her legs, and then there’s the pressure and the hot weight of Giuliano’s body at his back. His brother’s hand sneaks beyond his hipbone and then lower towards his groin. Giuliano begins to stroke him as he leans forward, his chest hard and taut against Lorenzo’s back as he whispers in his ear, “You two are so beautiful like this.”

Lorenzo moans with his eyes closed, allowing himself to only feel and hear, to bask in Bianca’s taste and her pleading moans, in Giuliano’s calloused hand around his shaft and his brother’s own erection nudging the cleft between his cheeks.

Bianca’s body tenses until she lets out a spent sob and a new wave of wetness fills his mouth, and the muscles of her thighs relax around his head. She weaves her hands through his curls, caressing him gratefully as she pants breathlessly. He crawls over her and kisses her hips, her stomach, the valley between her breasts. The muscles of her abdomen are shaking faintly, her nipples are red and erect. He takes one in his mouth and she whimpers through her closed lips.

Her body is a soft and gentle invite to take her, and when his manhood rubs between her thighs Lorenzo feels a hot cramp of desire shooting through his stomach; but honestly, he is afraid: Bianca is so small and tender, and he wouldn’t know what to do if he hurt her.

He turns his head and Giuliano is already behind him and nodding his head, as if he knew what Lorenzo is thinking.

“I’ll do it,” he says, and Lorenzo rolls to his side to leave to him the space between Bianca’s legs, but Giuliano grabs him by the arm and stops him. He kisses him on the lips, and Lorenzo opens his mouth, letting Giuliano’s tongue curl around his, pushing his hot breath inside of him. It’s a different thing from tasting Bianca: this is slower and yet hungrier. The feel of the sharp bones of Giuliano’s face under Lorenzo’s hands does something weird to his chest; it stabs him through the heart.

Giuliano hums in his mouth and suddenly Lorenzo feels weightless, lightheaded. He sucks Giuliano’s bottom lip, forcing his mouth to stay on his a little longer before Giuliano draws back.

His brother smirks. “I wanted a taste,” he explains.

Bianca titters, probably amused by Lorenzo’s stunned face, and she throws her arms around Giuliano’s neck.

“Come here,” she calls him, and Giuliano bends down to kiss her with an appreciative moan.

“Is this how I taste?” she asks and Lorenzo nuzzles her neck, nipping at her earlobe.

“It’s how we do.”

She sighs contentedly and for a moment they keep still, simply enjoying the companionship and the warmth of their bodies being close, but then Bianca whispers, “I want you to hold me. Both of you,” and so Lorenzo shifts behind her and holds her in his arms, cradling her with his entire body while Giuliano kisses her cheek and positions himself between her legs.

Lorenzo holds his hand briefly and then brushes it over his side where he is slightly ticklish.

Giuliano shivers and inhales sharply. He glares at Lorenzo who only smirks, and Giuliano shakes his head and cups Bianca’s face delicately.

“Are you sure?” he asks her – about offering this gift to her brothers, about tying herself to them and them alone for the entirety of her life. Or so Lorenzo had believed. He had never thought of Bianca as anything but a Medici, the same as Giuliano and him. But maybe his brother had already known that Bianca was in love with Guglielmo, that there was also another person in her heart aside her brothers. It was the kind of thing Giuliano always noticed first, the kind of secret he knew without anyone telling him.

Bianca nods and spreads her legs wide open, offering Giuliano the view of her naked sex, wet and glistening with come and spit, inviting as a sacrifice to the gods of their house.

Her mouth opens in a perfect circle when Giuliano sheaths himself inside her, a strangled moan of half pain and half pleasure erupting from her throat. Giuliano stills and Lorenzo shushes her soothingly and kisses her cheek, holding her tighter.

“Are you alright?” he worries.

Bianca hums tremulously, “Yes.”

She digs her fingers into Giuliano’s back, carving blunt crescents with her nails, and exhorts him to keep going. Giuliano laughs, relieved, and he begins rocking his hips, each slow thrust driving him a little deeper inside her.

Bianca moans and arches her back, holding tight to Giuliano’s shoulders. The curve of her ass rubs against Lorenzo’s erection and he shifts his hips so that his shaft rests between her cheeks, enjoying the friction caused by the rhythmic rolling of her body.

He kisses her neck, careful not to suck on the tender skin and leave bruises which none of them could ever explain, and he fondles her pert breasts with both hands. She is sighing so beautifully, Giuliano moaning above the two of them as his thrusts become more erratic, and when Lorenzo pinches her nipples, curious to see what would happen, Bianca lets out a shrill, delighted sound that makes his blood boil and rush to his cock even faster.

Lorenzo feels the moment when her whole body clenches on the brink of pleasure, and Giuliano freezes with a panicked groan. He pulls back barely in time to come on her belly, drops of his seed trickling down to stain her thighs and the curls between her legs.

Giuliano pants, his face flushed and his eyes glowing through a dim mist of exhaustion. “I’m sorry,” he whispers leaning his forehead on the crook of her neck.

Bianca smiles and kisses his head, holding him to her chest. “It’s alright, it’s fine. I feel good,” she reassures him.

Lorenzo lets his hand slide down her abdomen and between her labia, staining his fingertips with his brother’s seed. He brings his fingers to his mouth and closes his eyes as he savours Giuliano’s musky taste, the texture of the drops of seed slick on his tongue.

He nudges Bianca’s face with the tip of his nose and collects more of Giuliano’s come on his fingers before smearing it across her lips. Bianca’s tongue darts out to lick his fingertip clean and the simple touch spreads through him like a scathing wave.

He dips again his fingers between her folds and this time Giuliano’s hand glides down too. Together, they bring her to another peak, their lips mouthing confused kisses on her face, her breasts, her shoulders.

By the time Bianca collapses against Lorenzo’s body, his erection is throbbing painfully and he almost can’t take it anymore. Bianca turns around to face him and she takes him inside of her with a sigh.

His heart lurches. The feeling of her scalding wetness around him takes his breath away and he lets out a strangled cry. He is almost too grateful to move, so he clasps her hips to help her settle and lets her impart the rhythm of their love while Giuliano hovers behind her back to watch this last shred of their virginity being shattered away in the sweetest manner a person could conceive.

Lorenzo thrusts and sees how Bianca’s breath hitches, feels her fingers clinging to his shoulders and grazing his skin. It’s like a glimpse of heaven flashing before his eyes, a sip of hell dripping down his throat.

He buries his face between her breasts, sucking her bruised nipples as she rocks her hips and pushes him closer to the edge.

He is gliding towards the precipice and he’s counting down the seconds before he’ll need to tell Bianca to move and let him spend his pleasure outside the welcoming hold of her thighs, but she suddenly winces and apologises, “I can’t. Oh God, I can’t anymore. It’s too much.”

Lorenzo is panting, but he nods and helps her roll on the bed by his side, her lips impossibly swollen and her legs trembling.

“I guess it’s my turn then,” Giuliano chortles, and he crawls to him dragging himself on his elbows. He bites down Lorenzo’s thigh, smirking confidently before taking him in his mouth.

Lorenzo shuts his eyes, a startled sob erupting from his lips as Giuliano sucks him carefully, trying to take his entire length in his mouth. He can’t, so he changes his tactic and uses his tongue together with his lips, and Lorenzo tries to suppress the instinct to thrust, to bury himself in his brother’s mouth, but it’s so hard to resist, almost impossible, and Bianca’s light hands fly to his hips and help him keeping himself steady as he comes, spilling his spent desire inside Giuliano’s mouth.

His brother drinks him to very last drop, licking his lips for good measure before finally lying down next to him, a smug grin curling his pink mouth.

Lorenzo opens his arms and holds Bianca and Giuliano, listening to their tired breaths and worn out sighs as they close their eyes and snuggle against each other.

Bianca lays her hand over Lorenzo’s hectic heartbeat and Giuliano rests his palm on her white fingers.

At that moment, Lorenzo is solely aware of his wrenching desire to stay forever like this, behind Giuliano’s locked door and with his brother and sister resting quietly with him, not a care in the world.

He’ll keep them protected, he thinks. He’ll keep them safe.

When he wakes up, he is still so tired and exhausted that he has already walked half the way down to his brother's room before he remembers that Giuliano is dead now, and that Bianca has left him alone with his ghost.

And that it all happened because of him.


End file.
